Chocolate French Fries?
by Sailor Earth Selestina118
Summary: Louis tries to get his special item, but something else happems . . . Please Read and Review! Enjoy! ^.+


Disclaimer: I do not own anything so please do not sue me. I have nothing really worth anything that you would want.  
  
Authors note: Hey everyone! This is my first Even Stevens fanfic. I got the idea from a weird dream that I had. I hope you like it. There is more to come. There is one rule; though, I must have at least eight reviews before I post the second chapter. R/R!  
  
^.+ SES ^.+  
  
* Chapter One *: DVDon't  
  
"Mom," Louis Stevens screamed as he was walking by his mom in the kitchen, "I need some money. I have to go and pick something up at the mall that I pre-ordered."  
  
"How much do you need and what is it that you are getting?" Mrs. Stevens replied while looking at Louis suspiciously.  
  
"Fifty dollars," Louis mumbled in a much quieter tone than before.  
  
"Fifty!? What is that you are going to buy?"  
  
"It is the DVD of the whole 25th Saturday Night Live season. I would have asked you for twenty, but DVD's are over thirty dollars."  
  
"He's right mom," Ren suddenly chimed in from behind the island like counter.  
  
"See, even Ren agrees with me. That's a first." Louis laughed a bit while saying this.  
  
"Well, why don't you buy the cheaper video tape that doesn't cost as much? They are easier to use anyway."  
  
"Maybe for you who does not know how to use the DVD player correctly in it's prime, but DVD's are better for my viewing experience. First there are special features. They include footage not shown on NBC, Comedy Central, or any form of a video tape that I have recorded," Louis said in as - a - matter - of - fact tone.  
  
"Fine," Mrs. Stevens broke, "but I need the change back."  
  
"Thanks mom. You're the best," Louis said as he hugged his mom quickly. He then ran out the door to the mall. About halfway down the block, Louis realized that he forgot the money. He ran back to the house and there was his mom holding a twenty and 3 tens in her hand. Louis thanked his mom again and went for his bike. He got on it and headed for the mall - for the best DVD ever made in his eyes.  
  
As he was making his way fast, he passed Twitty looking extremely board.  
  
"Hey Twitty, what's up?"  
  
"The house is being redecorated. I came out here because I couldn't stand the fumes." As Twitty was saying this, Louis noticed some faint moss green paint all over Twitty. He knew that something had happened, he would find out later. He had more important issues to tend to, namely his DVD.  
  
"Hey Twitty, do you want to go to the mall - er. . . video store with me?"  
  
"Sure, I know wild horses won't keep you from getting the SNL DVD. You have talked about it for months."  
  
"You know it Twitty." So Louis was off again this time with Twitty.  
  
As Louis and Twitty were at a stop street waiting for the traffic to go by, a car came speeding by them at about seventy miles per hour. It went straight through the intersection and headed in the direction of the mall.  
  
"Dude! That was a stop street! I tell you, Twitty, people don't have any respect anymore for the stop sign. If I, or you, went out into the street we could have been killed by that maniac."  
  
"Yeah," Twitty chimed in.  
  
"Come on, lets go." They were so close to the mall - the DVD, Louis could almost taste it.  
  
~* The Video Store in the Mall *~  
  
"What!?" Louis screamed almost like he was in pain from shock.  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Stevens. We are sold out of every copy that we had of the Saturday Night Live Season 25 DVD."  
  
"But I reserved that copy. You were supposed to keep it in stock waiting for me to claim it as my own. I came here every day to make sure that I could get it. Your company knew how much I wanted it! I want to talk to your manager! I believe it is Mr. Glutton." Louis was very angry and he wanted answers.  
  
"Hello Mr. Stevens. What may I do for you today?" said Mr. Glutton. He was a proper man, but had a very slimy tone.  
  
"Answer me this Mr. Glutton, why is my DVD that I reserved not here?"  
  
"I am sorry. The last customer that was here bought the DVD and services offered to the company. It was an offer that I could not afford to loose."  
  
"What kind of services? Huh? Huh?" Louis's eyes narrowed. He wanted to see if he could make a compromise to get his DVD. He knew that there were probably more. The company just didn't want him here today. Well he had news for them, if they didn't give him the DVD with even a little percentage off for the trouble that they have caused, he was never coming to the store again. He had given them good business too over the years that he had gone to them.  
  
"I am sorry, but I can't divulge that kind of information."  
  
"Fine! Well Mr. I Could Not Refuse Services man, I will never do business here again." With that, Louis slammed his fist on the checkout counter and walked out of the store fuming.  
  
"That boy was always troublesome and he made our customers nervous. I'm glad that he is gone," said Mr. Glutton.  
  
Louis was till fuming, "You know, Twitty, I have waited for that DVD for over a year. I know that they still must have some. They want to keep it from me."  
  
"Louis, you are paranoid, if they say that they don't have it then they don't have it."  
  
"Twitty, Twitty, you don't understand," Louis said while putting his arm over Twitty's shoulder.  
  
Twitty saw a look on Louis's face that he had seen before, "Louis, what are you planning now?" 


End file.
